


fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

by Anonymous



Series: kageyama smut fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bunny Hybrid Kageyama Tobio, Jealousy, Kitsune Miya Atsumu, Kitsune Miya Osamu, M/M, Marking, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, This was going to be only pwp, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, it is no longer just pwp, kind of, perhaps, this might be sacrilege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: kitsune! miya twins/bunnyamawhere the gods need to find an optimal mate so the most attractive from all over the regions are sent. this time the trickster twin gods are in search for one.read tags please
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Series: kageyama smut fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017667
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	fight so dirty, but your love so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> why are these all so long

Kageyama nestled into Hinata’s side more. Maybe if he curls closer near, enjoys the radiating warmth coming from the dog hybrid, maybe leaving won’t hurt as much. He shut his eyes, failing to stop the small tears slipping out.

He sat up when he felt something wet drip onto his neck. Kageyama frowned and pulled the shorter closer. “Dumbass, why are you crying?” 

“You’re leaving us and you don’t even want to go be a consort or anything, Natsu is going to miss you, I’m going to miss you, the pack is going to miss you, you can’t leave!!” Hinata was panting lightly by the time he finished. He cradled Kageyama’s head, tear stained faces mirroring.

Kageyama attempted to grin, the one that Hinata always teased a with a large, sunny smile. It prodded no smiles, only a gross sniffle and Kageyama being dragged onto Hinata’s knees. 

”I’m going to hurt your legs dumbass.” Kageyama grunted but made no move to get off. “Besides it’s not like they’ll notice me, I was the second choice because Tsukishima is sick. So I’ll be back.”

Hinata frowned, he almost forgotten how Kageyama views his looks. “Don’t be like that Kageyama-kun! I’ll be by your side even if you don’t get chosen.”

Kageyama looked down at the bright-haired boy, his lips curling up slightly. Their tear stained faces mirrored each other. Hinata tried to engrave his best friend’s face into his memory. 

He may not view himself very highly but Hinata knew. New people were always drawn to watch the tall bunny hybrid go around doing his chores. Whenever they visited a new region, hopeful lovers trailed after him in hopes of being with the bunny.

Maybe all the consorts going to the shrine were the most attractive in their region but there was an aura that made any predator want to be near Kageyama.

“Kageyama! We have to go!” The pack leader, Sawamura Daichi, called out. “Hinata, say goodbye to Kageyama in there, you’re going to make us cry if you start to cry out here.”

”I’m not crying,” Hinata mumbled, petulantly scrubbing at the drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

Kageyama huffed a soft breath of a laugher and lightly rubbed his chin on Hinata’s hair. Hinata relaxed instinctively, having a prey hybrid fondly scent mark him, a predator, was always soothing. 

Hinata nosed at Kageyama’s exposed scent glands, hoping to leave some type of non-corporeal mark on him. Hinata let out a low whine when Kageyama slid off his thighs. Kageyama hummed low in his throat and patted Hinata on the shoulder.

”See you, Shouyou.” He smiled fondly again and Hinata forgot how to breathe.

”Yeah...see you, Tobio.” 

The last thing Hinata saw was Kageyama’s steady back walking out into the bright sun. 

When the footsteps faded from in front of his den, Hinata fell back into his bed with an _oof_. He curled into his sheets, tail hanging limply.

He missed Kageyama already.

”If you want anything from the pack, send a message and we’ll send a care package of some sort. Drink water regularly and-“ A loud slap to his back cut off Daichi.

”Relax! You’ll be fine, Kageyama.” Sugawara laughed from his spot Daichi. 

“Yes.”

”Have fun! See you, Kage-kun!”

”Bye.” Kageyama let the two pack leaders hug him and saw them off as they shifted to run back easier.

”Cute.” 

Kageyama pointedly did not jump, instead turning to look at the voice. Ashy brown ears flicked at him and sharp teeth poked out slightly when he smiled. Some type of fox if Kageyama had to guess.

”Hi.”

”Hello. What’s your name?”

Kageyama’s nose twitched, answering, “Kageyama Tobio, Havana Rabbit.”

The other hummed, writing something down in a small book. “I’ll be your manager of sorts. I’ll tell you where to go and what to do.”

Kageyama nodded and shifted a bit as the other hybrid continued writing. Kageyama’s ears flicked in the silence and he spoke up, “What about you?”

”Me?” The fox glanced confusedly towards Kageyama. “...Suna Rintarou, Tibetan Sand Fox.”

Kageyama nodded again and Suna snapped his book shut. “Come on, we’re going to the meeting place. Be careful to not drop.”

The bunny’s eyebrow twitched along with his left ear but followed after the fox. Only prey hybrids had drops, where they dissociate from reality if something overwhelming happens, may it be too much noise or a traumatic experience. 

Kageyama hadn’t dropped ever since he started to live with Daichi’s pack.

He adjusted the strap digging into his shoulder as he gazed around at the landscape. Large, ancient trees with moss hanging off the heavy branches, thin mist curling around the thick trunks that have yet to be burned off by the afternoon sun. Small butterflies fluttered around the bushes and Kageyama stepped away to look closer.

Kageyama stumbled on a pebble when slender fingers gripped his wrist. “Kageyama-san, do not wander off in the forest without someone else.”

”Sorry.”

Suna nodded and started to walk again, not letting go of his wrist. ”Almost there.” 

Kageyama could hear the chatter drifting from the open clearing up ahead. He could feel his ears twitch violently at the already loud noises. Suna hummed and lightly squeezed his wrist. “Here we are. Good luck and I might see you tonight.”

With that warning, the fox let go and walked off to the side where the large trees obscured him from view. Kageyama clenched his jaw but drifted into the clearing, slipping behind the loudly laughing groups of people. He sighed slightly when he moved into a quieter corner, the amount of scents and noises too much for his senses. 

Kageyama glanced around at the large group, spotting varying prey and predator hybrids, even some humans mingling. Kageyama wondered what it would be like to have the dulled senses of a human. He would have gone insane without his hearing, even if his ears were annoying to care for sometimes. 

The rabbit was literally knocked out of his thoughts when he was basically shouldered into the solid, wooden wall behind him. He flinched, eyes automatically closing shut. “What the fu-”

”Spirits, are ya okay? I didn’t mean to hit ya.” A heavily accented voice murmured. Kageyama scowled and tried to rub away the ache on the back of his head. 

Kageyama’s nose twitched when a hand cradled his own at the back of his head. “Sorry, Bunny-kun.”

”It’s fine.” He groused, choosing to ignore the nickname. He blinked his eyes open to look at the person who caused the headache throbbing in his skull.

Lidded, silver eyes blinked back at him, scarlet red inked around them. His fluffy fox ears were tipped with black, the ink shadows melting into the grey fur. A dark red kimono threaded with intricate designs caught his eye and his ear flopped slightly in curiosity. It was like the surrounding noise fell away.

”Thats good.” The man pulled his hand away and Kageyama almost mourned the warmth against his hand. “I apologize again, Bunny-kun.”

”My name is not ‘Bunny-kun’.” Kageyama rolled his eyes as the other hybrid smirked back at him, stepping in close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the other hybrid. 

“Tell me it when we see each other later, okay, cutie?”

”We are not here for each other.” Kageyama stated, ignoring the twitching of his small tail against his back at his low voice. 

The hybrid hummed before raising in eyebrow. “Maybe. But it’s not like w- the gods will take two, so what’s the harm in knowing your name?”

“You’re going to hold it against me somehow.” Kageyama scowled at the silver-haired man.

He chuckled, his low voice tickling Kageyama’s sensitive ears and he shuddered against the wall. 

“Alright then, Bunny-kun. See you later.” The other hybrid stepped back, turning around and walked away. 

Kageyma pressed the back of his hand to his lips, shuddering instinctively at the ghost of the warmth against his chest. He opened his eyes, unsure when he closed them, to see nine fluffy tails waving behind the back of the silver-haired hybrid.

He held back a whimper and the noise and scents came rushing back. Kageyama just talked to one of the gods like he was on the same level as him.

His ears flicked and his foot tapped and all Kageyama could do was lean against the wall and try not to pass out. He’s never had nerves, something only Hinata ever had, but this must be what it feels like.

Kageyama couldn’t remember a time when he was so shaky after being so near a predator. Except maybe when Oikawa pinned him close to Iwaizumi when he was younger. The wolf hybrid had loomed over him, hands pressed tight against his shoulder as the other lion hybrid held his waist.

The rabbit shook himself out of whatever weird thoughts he was drifting to. Hopefully, he was forgettable and the fox god didn’t remember him. 

Kageyama couldn’t remember when he started to want to be their mate. He groaned and hugged his waist, his ears flopping slightly.

  
Two pairs of lidded eyes watched him, identical fangs digging into their smirking lips.

soon.


End file.
